Just Another Day of Fighting
by SozoTenshi
Summary: Experience a slice of the Dawn Brigade's lives! No pairings are supposed to be implied..
1. Chapter 1: Nocturnal Fight

Chapter 1: Nocturnal Fight (Pt.1)

It was a clear, breezy night outside The Dawn Brigade camp. A lone figure stood in the grass looking far at something…

"Oh, shoot…they're coming." muttered the green-haired thief as he swiftly ran towards Micaiah's tent to inform her of the attack that was coming.

"Micaiah! We have comp- aw my god….!"

"Sothe, you pervert! Can't you see that I'm about to go to sleep?!" yelled Micaiah as she threw a book at him. "Get out!"

She immediately pushed him out and shut the tent flap angrily.

"Ugh! Micaiah! There's people coming! Enemies and-"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Micaiah as she suddenly lifted the tent flap up.

"It's true. Although I don't know where they're from, they-"

"Oh, no…it looks like Begnion troops and…and…General-"

"Ike. Yeah, I know. Stop interrupting me."

"I'm sorry…" sighed Micaiah with her head down.

"…are you just gonna stand here and get us killed or what?"

Oh, shoot…" muttered Micaiah as she went back in the tent. "Sothe! Wake everyone up! Get ready for battle!"

"Micaiah, are you okay?" asked Sothe.

"Just do it." she replied in a stern voice.

"Whatever…" he sighed as he dashed off to find the others.

* * * * * *

"Hmm…what's all this commotion…?" said a sleepy blonde-haired archer as he went to go check outside. "Aaah!"

"Leonardo! Prepare yourself. Troops are on their way here." Sothe said quickly as he ran off somewhere else.

"War…? This late?" murmured Leonardo as he picked up his bow and arrows.

* * * * * *

"Is everyone here?" said Micaiah as she quickly scanned her army.

"You sure you wanna fight? What's the freakin' point in this? People will die or something." said Nolan with a serious look.

"I wish I could not, but I'm afraid we have no choice…we have to do this for Daein" she replied.

"…very well then." said Nolan walking away.

Micaiah's army stood still in silence, but it lasted no more than a second when an arrow whizzed past Sothe's face.

"Sothe!" shouted Micaiah.

"No, Micaiah, stay in the back lines!" said Sothe as he rushed in to attack.

He quickly took out a knife and threw it at the red-haired sniper who had shot the arrow. The sniper dodged it and nocked an arrow to his bow.

"Ha! Pathetic!" exclaimed Shinon as he released the arrow.

"Erg…"mumbled Sothe as he felt a light scratch on his right shoulder while trying to dodge it.

* * * * * *

Meanwhile, unsure of what to do, Edward ran towards a bush with Leonardo behind him.

"Edward, what are you doing?" asked Leonardo as he caught up.

"I really don't know okay! It's just-"

"Look out!" exclaimed Leonardo as a javelin whipped past them and crashed into the bush.

"Leave it to me!" said Edward as he readied his sword.

"Don't over do it…" started Leonardo.

"Yeah, yeah I know!" replied Edward as he charged toward the green-haired halberdier.

Nephenee widened her eyes she blocked Edward's wild sword swings.

"Ugh…!" She winced as an arrow hit her in the shoulder.

"Edward! Aim!" said Leonardo as he prepared another arrow.

"Hah!" Edward lifted his sword up at his tired opponent.

"No…" whispered Nephenee as she struggled to get back up.

"Wait! Edward! Duck!" yelled Leonardo.

There was a suddenly a strong gust of wind that swooped by them. Struggling to stand, Edward heard the beating of large wings and saw that a dragonlord in black rescued Nephenee.

"Sorry, not today kids!" said Haar as he started to fly off.

Leonardo launched a couple arrows at the fleeing dragon, but then sighed as he realized the dragonlord was out of range.

"Jeez…well that wasn't fair." said Edward.

"…"

* * * * * *

Ilyana sighed quietly. "…There's nothing to do I guess, and Zihark and Aran are just killing them all…"

She gazed silently in front of her. "…I'm hungry…"

* * * * * *

Zihark had just finished off his last guy until he heard a high-pitched scream.

"Hm? Isn't that…Ilyana?" Zihark rushed up a hill and saw a Lance Paladin towering over Ilyana as she frantically prepared spells.

"Thiunder!" shouted Ilyana as she brought down a bolt at the paladinm but he easily dodged it. Before the paladin could lift his lance again, there was a swift movement. Zihark watched coldly as the paladin fell.

"Thanks Zihark…" sighed Ilyana. "Uh-"

"Let me guess: food"

Er…yeeeaa…." Suddenly, Ilyana found herself with a sandwich on her lap.

"No problem." said Zihark as he walked away.

* * * * * *

"…oh shoot, my bowstring broke." muttered Leonardo as he walked with Edward along the forest edge.

"Well, then fix it." Edward muttered back.

"I just did."

"Whatever…"sighed Edward.

They continued walking deep in the dark forest, now surrounded by tall trees. Suddenly there was a flash.

"Wah!" Edward leaped out of the way in surprise as well as Leonardo. "Whoa! What was that?"

"Lightning…There's a magic user nearby." replied Leonardo.

"Oh, crap…"

A second later, they saw a burst of flame come toward them. The two barely evaded it.

"Jeez…this guy's good." said Edward tightening the grip on the hilt of his sword.

At last, they saw a sage in black quietly casting spells. Leonardo immediately released an arrow towards their opponent, but it was suddenly blown away by a large gale made by the sage. The strong wind went through the arrow and came to them.

"!!!" Edward noticed a light thump behind him. He swung around and his eyes widened in fear.

"No! Leonardo!" cried Edward as he rushed to his friend's side.

"E-everything…black…If only…" Leonardo said softly as he released his bow.

"No…don't die, don't die!" said Edward frantically. "I won't know…what to do."

Soren had a stoical gaze at the scene. There was a flicker of something in his eyes but that lasted no more than a heartbeat.

"Soren!" said a nearby voice." Soren turned his head to see Rhys appear in the clearing. "Rhys…"

"Is everything al-" Rhys widened his eyed at the fallen sniper and the blank-faced sword master. "By the goddess, what did you do…?"

"They are enemies. Nothing more…" replied Soren starting another spell.

"Damn it…" said Edward as he slowly got up and lowered his sword.

"…?" Soren still continued casting.

"No..! Soren!" shouted Rhys as he grabbed Soren's hand that was right about to release magic.

"What are you doing?!"

"You can't just attack a defenseless person!" explained Rhys taking out his staff.

"Hmph…you're too nice." said Soren closing his book.

That's…a heal staff isn't it…?, thought Edward narrowing his eyes. _Looks similar to Laura's…_

"Do not be afraid…I'm only here to aid you." said Rhys as he noticed Edward's face.

"Why would you help us…an enemy?" asked Edward suspiciously eyeing Rhys as he knelt beside Leonardo.

"No one deserves to die because of war…" replied Rhys in a sad tone as his staff started to glow.

"Should we report this to Ike?" asked Soren.

"Er…probably not." replied Rhys

"Pff…just hope he doesn't care."

A second later, Rhys stood up again and turned to Edward.

"For now, your friend has escaped death. The rest is on his own." explained Rhys with a friendly smile. "This staff isn't really that strong to tell you the truth…ehehe."

Soren just rolled his eyes.

"Um…thanks?" said Edward.

"Your welcome. May you be safe!" said Rhys. "Then…Soren, let us go." A couple minutes later, the sage and bishop were out of sight.

"Whoa…those people were weird." mumbled Edward to himself. Suddenly he noticed a small movement from the corner of his eye.

"Leonardo!"

* * * * * *

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2: A Gift

Chapter 2: A Gift

"So where do we have to go now?"

The Dawn Brigade was sitting at their meeting table in the main tent in their camp. Micaiah took a brief sip of her drink and returned her attention back to Nolan.

"Well?" she asked.

Nolan was currently looking at a map.

"Hmm…let's see…" he started. "…HoLy ShIT! We have to go through a desert inhabited with laguz!"

"Shut up…" muttered Edward.

"Anyway, we can deal with it right? Then let's go!" said Micaiah.

"…are you insane?" said Leonardo. "We're not even prepared yet/"

"Yeeaa…."agreed Sothe. "First of all, we're like out of weapons and we only have 3 vulnaries left. Plus, getting everyone healthy.

"It's only a couple cuts…" mumbled Leonardo. "I think I can manage."

""Yeah really, we need to get organized…" added Edward.

"Er yeah, sorry guys…"said Micaiah. "Don't know what's gotten into me today…"

* * * * * *

Meanwhile in the Greil Mercenaries camp…

"Well, that was an unexpected encounter…" said Ike walking into the main tent.

"Unexpected? I told what was coming…" muttered Soren who was studying a map.

"Who cares…" sighed Ike.

A minute later, through the entrance came Titania, Oscar, and Shinon.

"Shinon/Ike, what the hell are you doing here?" asked Ike and Shinon at the same time.

"Guys, knock it off." said Titania.

"But Shinon isn't usually in out strategy meetings." said Ike.

"What was I supposed to do? I got called!" retorted Shinon.

Huh? By who?" asked Ike.

"Me." replied Soren. "Now hurry up and get over here."

"What?!"

Soon, all five were gathered around the map on the table.

"First of all, we need better shelter. Winter is quickly approaching as you can all see…" explained Soren. "We are currently at the middle of a Tellius."

Soren pointed to the map.

"Therefore, we have to travel through the desert and onwards toward the south-east." said Soren as he traced a path slowly on the map. "Everyone's with me right?"

"Er, one question…" started Oscar. "What…kind of shelter is that place supposed to be?"

"…It was originally supposed to be Duke Tanas' mansion, but now it should be empty." replied Soren. "I hope."

* * * * * *

"…and that would be 8000g." said the shop owner.

"That expensive?!" exclaimed Edward.

"It's one rare weapon, ya know."

"Really? What's it called?"

"It is called Yoruhane." said the shop owner proudly. "A masterpiece! Only the skilled may wield this!"

"Good for you." mumbled Edward. As he pushed all the money onto the counter. "There goes all my savings…"

"You sure you can handle it?" said the shop keeper placing the midnight blue weapon in front of Edward.

"It's not for me. It's for my friend." replied Edward taking the bow.

"Ah, now I see…" said the owner. "Anyway, thanks for the purchase, buddy!"

"Er, no problem." said Edward as he walked out of the armory.

As everyone was preparing to leave…

"Where's Edward?" wondered Micaiah. "He's late!"

"I saw him walk towards the shops or something." replied Sothe.

"Are you serious?" said Micaiah. "He already has 4 swords and now going for a 5th?!"

"So many weapons…" murmured Rafiel with Nailah beside him.

"Where does he get all that money?" said Nailah.

"He saves up…" replied Leonardo as he walked away from the conversation.

A minute later he heard a voice.

"Leonardo!" shouted Edward running towards the archer.

"Where were you?"

"Who cares, look what I got you!" announced Edward as he presented the bow.

"Wh…where did you get this…?" asked Leonardo with widened eyes.

"The armory."

"I've never seen it before…" murmured Leonardo. "Why did you…"

"Well, I though I should pay you back fot that Tempest Blade…"

"That was just a gift…"

"Aw! You don't have to worry about that!" said Edward. "So…um…is it bad?"

"No, of course not! I mean, it's wonderful…" said Leonardo. "This is far beyond payment…thanks, Edward."

"Don't mention it! That's what friends are for, right?" said Edward as he flashed a big grin.

"Haha…yes, of course…" replied Leonardo with a small smile.

* * * * * *

"Okay, everyone…ONWARD!" commanded Ike as he started walking.

Everyone started off toward the hot, barren land ahead of them.

* * * * * *

So did the Dawn Brigade….

* * * * * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Land of the Wild

Chapter 3: Land of the Wild

"…help…dying…!" gasped Edward and then he fainted.

"Edward!" said Leonardo.

"Ah, don't worry about him." said Sothe. "He's always like that."

"But…"

"Just hurry up and drag him along then…" sighed Sothe.

Leonardo said nothing as he helped Edward up.

The Dawn Brigade and its allies were traveling through the scorching, hot desert in Begnion. As the wind carved the rocks and sand tumbled about, they face unknown obstacles…

"Ow!" said Micaiah clutching her foot. "My foot!"

"What's wrong, Micaiah?" asked Nolan.

"I dunno, I hit something hard!"

"Well, it's just a god damn rock." said Nolan. "What else could be here?"

"No wait…" said Leonardo leaving Edward to Sothe. "It's not a rock…"

He bent down to pull at the object stuck in the sand.

"It's…a dagger I think." said Leonardo holding it up.

"Ugh…whuz going on…?" moaned Edward as he regained consciousness.

"Apparently, we found something really shiny." replied Micaiah.

"Woot, another weapon for me." said Sothe as he took the Baselard.

"Micaiah!" yelled Nailah catching up. "I think we need to slow down. Rafiel's getting tired."

"No…I'm fine…I wish to not be a burden to anyone…" said Rafiel with a wan tone.

"No you're not!" said Micaiah. "Look at you! We're gonna take a break here now."

"I-I apologize…"

"Please, no need too." murmured Micaiah.

Therefore, everyone took a break and sat on rocks.

"This is SO boring…" said Edward as he made a big yawn.

"Quit complaining…" sighed Leonardo.

"Oh, screw this!" shouted Nolan as he randomly smashed a rock with his axe.

"Dude, why the hell did you just destroy a rock?" said Sothe with an annoyed look.

"Cause I'm having the most sh*ttiest time of my life!"

"You have no life…" muttered Edward as Nolan walked away.

"Oooo…" murmured Sothe.

A minute later, the group heard a noise.

"You people!" yelled an orange sage that was coming toward the Dawn Brigade.

"Tormod?!" exclaimed Sothe.

"Who?" asked Micaiah.

"State who you are and where you're from!" said Tormod.

"Shut up, Tormod. You already know who we are." replied Sothe.

"Huh? Oh, my bad."

"So what brings you here, young ones?" asked Muarim.

"Well…we're just passing through here…" said Micaiah. "And yeah…"

As Micaiah was talking, Sothe noticed a wary glance from Vika to Micaiah.

"…and that's why." finished Micaiah.

Hm, then how about we join you on your little wuest since we've got nothing better to do!" said Tormod.

"Um…sure." said Micaiah. "Be my guest."

The Laguz Emancipation Army (LEA) then settled themselves with the Dawn Brigade.

* * * * * *

As the Greil Mercenaries trudged along in the sand…

"Oh my god…" groaned Ike. "Soren, how can you stand this?!"

"Well, I don't see a problem…" replied Soren.

"Waah!" yelled Rolf in surprise as he tripped.

:Rolf, you okay?" asked Oscar.

"Yeah, I think so…Hm? What's this?" Rolf pulled something out of the sand.

"…It's a Dragonfoe." replied Soren.

"What's that?" asked Mist.

"It grants the user the skill Dragonslayer."

"What?" said Haar.

"Nevermind…" sighed Soren.

Suddenly, a sandstorm was starting to whip up.

"Aw, not now…!" said Ike shielding his eyes. "I can't see anything!"

"Leave it to me!" said Janaff flying overhead.

"I hear a bunch of footsteps far away…" said Ulki right behind Janaff.

"Oh boy…it's that Micaiah girl again." Janaff flew back down. "Commander Ike, we have company up ahead." reported Janaff.

"I wonder who." said Ike.

"Plus, they seem to have the LEA on their side too."

"Sothe and Tormod!" exclaimed Ike. "What a coincidence…!"

"It's not like we're unprepared…" said Titania.

Suddenly, there was a screech. Janaff was in hawk form trying to protect Reyson who was in heron form from a wild laguz. Apparently, there were a lot more cats and tigers coming as everyone could see.

"Everyone! Quickly to battle formation!" commanded Ike. "And Janaff…how come you didn't see this?!"

"What?! It was so sudden!" shouted Janaff flying back into battle.

* * * * * *

"Ack!" Edward was pushed back from the blow of a laguz in tiger form.

"Where do all these laguz come from?!" said Sothe as he evaded several attacks.

Leonardo was already up on a cliff sniping down the laguz coming towards his companions.

"Behind you, Leonardo!" yelled Micaiah as she started a spell.

"Ah!" Leonardo barely dodged it receiving a couple scratches on his shoulder.

Then, there was a bright light swallowing up the wild cat.

"Hah!" Micaiah, with one quick hand motion, finished off the laguz.

"Thanks, Micaiah." said Leonardo.

"No problem, and I think we should go back down there cause…" Micaiah slowly turned her head around to see five tigers glaring at them.

They immediately started their way down the cliff.

"Holy…" Edward was watching the chase from the bottom of the cliff.

"Aren't you gonna do something, boy?" said Nolan.

"Well…how?"

"Throw something."

"Yeeaa…I'd rather not cause I have such bad aim." said Edward. "Oh, wait! I know!"

He ran off and grabbed Leonardo's extra bow. "Hopefully he won't mind…"

As he came back, Sothe was there with Nolan.

"What?! You use bows?" said Sothe.

"Not really, Leonardo once taught me a little on how to use one." replied Edward pulling the bowstring back.

"Oh, boy…" mumbled Sothe closing his eyes.

Meanwhile, Micaiah and Leonardo was running until they stopped abruptly.

"By the goddess, it's a dead end and we're like 50 feet off the ground!" said Micaiah.

"We can jump on the rocks down here." said Leonardo pointing towards the big hill of rocks.

"What? You expect me to do that?"

"Well…if you don't wanna get killed."

"…fine." said Micaiah as she started down again with Leonardo behind her.

Suddenly, a slim object flew right past Leonardo's face and went into the stony wall beside him. "Whoa…!"

He took the arrow out and examined it.

"What?! This looks like my arrow…!" said Leonardo. "That's it, Edward…"

"Leonardo, what are waiting for?" asked Micaiah.

"Sorry, it's nothing." replied Leonardo as he continued downwards.

Back down on the ground…

"Oh…whoops." said Edward sheepishly.

"Here, gimme that." said Sothe was he took the bow and hoped that the arrow hit.

"You almost hit it at least." commented Edward. "Let me try again."

"Too late, they're already here…"

They prepared to face the 5 laguz as Leonardo and Micaiah stopped behind them.

"Edward…give me…the bow." said Leonardo panting.

"Oh yeah…Here." said Edward as he quickly handed him the bow.

* * * * * *

"…these laguz aren't normal…" murmured Soren as he defeated one with Elwind.

"Huh?" said Rolf beside him.

"Yeah, these aren't normal. One was cursing and swearing at me." said Boyd.

"…they're being controlled." said Soren.

* * * * * *

End of Chapter 3


End file.
